


Ryan's Totally A Cockslut

by tomorrowwemightwake



Category: Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomorrowwemightwake/pseuds/tomorrowwemightwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Dan and Ryan do anything, it’s at Ryan’s insistence. (Persistence, maybe. He didn’t really talk to Dan about it, he just sort of jumped him when he got home.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryan's Totally A Cockslut

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this in an ask on the Rydan tag on tumblr and this happened. (I’ve never written smut before, so I don’t even know what the hell this is.)

The first time Dan and Ryan do anything, it’s at Ryan’s insistence. (Persistence, maybe. He didn’t really talk to Dan about it, he just sort of jumped him when he got home.)

                “Missed you, baby,” Ryan breathes between frantic kisses to Dan’s face.

                “Ry—what, no—dude, _Ryan,_ ” Dan says as he manages to extricate himself from Ryan’s desperate lips and arms and hands and fingers (dear god, those fingers).

We, he sort of manages to escape.

He ends up with his hands pinning Ryan’s shoulders against the wall next to the door, but Ryan’s mile long legs are wrapped around his waist and he’s gyrating his hips in short, fluid motions.

                “What the hell, Ryan?” Dan grits out. Every time one of Ryan’s thrusts manages to garner some contact, Dan can briefly detect the hard outline of Ryan’s cock. He’s trying his best to remain aloof and detached, but his dick is giving a few interested twitches in his pants. (Seriously, come on though. He dares anyone to have a Ryan Ross twined around them without some spark of their sex drive.)

                “Was thinking about you,” he breathes.  “Thinking about how good you look in everything, how good you feel when we fall asleep at night, how good it is when you’re on top of me, kissing me until we can’t breathe anymore.” He gives a particularly violent jerk of his hips, and Dan is startled into letting out a low groan and weakening his grip on Ryan’s shoulders.

See, the problem Dan has isn’t so much what Ryan’s doing to him. It’s just that they’ve only been dating for about four months, and Dan’s trying to take it slow for Ryan’s benefit. Dan like him a lot, more than anyone else he’s ever dated, and he’s probably already in love with him. Hurting Ryan is the last think he wants to do, and given Ryan’s less than stellar precious relationships, Dan’s insisted on abstinence for the time being. (Ryan like Dan a ridiculous amount too, so he reluctantly agreed.)

The point is, Ryan’s lost patience. He’s not going to break, goddamnit, and his dick is chafing.

Which is why, now, Ryan’s come off of the wall and is guiding Dan with all his force towards the bedroom.

                “Ry—we—agreed—not— _ohhh._ ” He breaks off into a breathy gasp as Ryan finds the sensitive spot behind his left ear and bites down.

                “Don’t care,” Ryan says into Dan’s neck, hands fiddling with the buttons on Dan’s shirt. “Want this. Want you, baby. Want you _so bad._ ”

They make it to the bedroom then, and Ryan has Dan stripped of his shirt and flat on his back in before Dan can even completely understand what’s happening. Ryan’s straddling Dan, all the while running his hands up and down Dan’s torso. Tweaking one nipple, he leans down to bite at the other one, eliciting a gasp and a arched back from his boyfriend.

                “We’re doing this, Dan,” Ryan says, already working Dan’s belt and pants open. “You, you’re going to lie here.” He tugs the pants down to Dan’s ankles, and slips his shoes and jeans off. “You’re going to lie here, and I’m going to suck you off.”

Ryan pauses for a moment to strip his own tee-shirt off. “I’m going to suck you until you come, babe,” he says, and with no further ado, he yanks Dan’s briefs to his thighs and sucks Dan’s tip into his mouth.

Dan’s caught off guard, because he suddenly has a crotchful of a moaning and slurping Ryan Ross. There’s no point in trying to fight him off at this point (at least that’s what he tells himself) so Dan lies back and tries to enjoy himself without getting too carried away.

Ryan can totally tell that Dan’s holding back, though. He’s giving him his best work here; he’s swirling his tongue about the tip, squeezing his balls with one hand and stroking his cock the other one. Anyone else would be falling about right now, all muttered curses and grasping hands, but Dan’ stiff as a board and his hands are curled into fists at his sides.

He pulls off with a pop. “Dude, you could at least _act_ like you like it.”

Dan lets out a breath and blushes slightly. “I don’t wanna hurt you, Ry.”

Ryan stares at him with wide eyes. He’s way horny right now, and wants nothing more than Dan’s cock down his throat, but there’s something pathetically endearing about Dan’s earnestness. He rolls his eyes. “You’re such a loser, Keyes.” He drags Dan’s hands from his sides and plants them on top of his head. “Fuck my mouth, babe.”

Dan groans. “God, Ry.”

Ryan goes back down, forgoing his one hand on the shaft and blinks wide brown eyes up at Dan, giving permission. (Ryan totally wants this. It’s been forever since he’s had someone’s junk in his mouth, much less junk as pretty as Dan’s—his dick is gorgeous. It’s all thick and veiny, rising from a small nest of blonde curls with a musky scent.)

Instead of doing as Ryan demands, Dan plays it safe for a bit—he rocks his hips up softly, watching the slight protrusion of Ryan’s cheek. He gets stuck in a sort of Zen there, eyeing the soft and shiny flesh of Ryan’s mouth. Ryan grows tired of waiting (the dude’s just _staring_ at him), and grabs Dan’s hips, forces them upwards with a sharp jerk, and.

And _god yes,_ that’s what Ryan wants. His breathing is momentarily cut off and his eyes water, but it’s so fucking good. Dan’s thrown his head back onto the pillow, and is tugging and pushing on his boyfriend’s locks of hair and pressing his feet into Ryan’s lower back.

                “Jesus Christ, Ryan,” he hisses. “Your mouth, oh my god, your fucking _mouth._ ”

Ryan moans in assent, dark eyelashes fluttering against his cheekbones. His hands are clasped together behind his back, and he rolls his hips forward slightly to ease some of the tension.

By this point, Dan’s abandoned all thoughts of whatever he was thinking before (four months of just his hand and his dick are catching up with him). Now it’s just a continuity of _wet_ and _heat_ and _tight_ and _oh god YES more._ He’s completely going for it now, fucking his hips up with sharp snaps, touching the back of Ryan’s throat with every thrust, letting out breathy moans and gasps because it’s just _so fucking good._ Ryan’s positioned lower on the bed, writhing and whining like a fucking champ because _Dan’s dick, finally._

The realization that this is all going to be over embarrassingly fast hits Dan then; he’s about ten seconds away from coming, tops , and Ryan’s doing nothing to help the situation, deep throating like it’s his fucking job.

                “Ry,” he chokes out, tugging on the brown locks in front of him, “Gonna come, baby.”

His warning goes unheeded. Ryan pulls up a bit, and then Dan’s shooting down his throat, pushing Ryan’s head down onto his dick, head thrown back in ecstasy; Ryan swallows it all, moaning loudly and thrusting his hips pathetically.

                “Ryan, _jesus_ ,” Dan pants out as his boyfriend gives his softening dick a few cursory licks.

He hums in agreement as he travels back up Dan’s body, peppering kisses along his chest; he rolls over and collapses side by side with Dan.

                “Could’ve been doing this months ago, dude,” Ryan says. “Look what you’ve been missing out on.”

Dan laughs. “Yeah, well,” he leans over and kisses Ryan deeply. “Worth the wait, babe.”

Skimming his own hand over Ryan’s chest, he reaches down to palm the bulge in Ryan’s jeans.

It isn’t there.

                “Ryan?” Dan asks, sounding a bit hurt and apologetic at once. “You—Ry, did you not _like_ that? You should’ve told me, we didn’t have to do—“ He’s cut off by Ryan’s laughter and then his tongue in his mouth. There’s no time for unnecessary panicking right now—Ryan’s totally ready for the post-coital snuggle, not a monologue about respect and being open and etc. etc.

                “Dude, look.” Ryan leans up, straddling Dan’s hips again, and unzips his pants to reveal a pair of dark blue boxer briefs that are stained with a wet spot. “I came in my pants like a fucking teenager, Keyes.”

Dan stares.  

                Ryan laughs again. “Can’t help that I’m a totally fucking cockslut, man.”  He leans down and presses a chaste kiss to Dan’s mouth. “Only your cockslut, though.” 


End file.
